The 3rd Hale Bale Maze Story
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: another twist to another Hay Bale Maze Story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day of the Hay Bale Maze Rory is getting ready and comes out of her room into the livingroom.

''oh hey sweetie so what time is Logan getting here?'' Lorelai asks her then look's down at the baby eating in her arm's

''12 why?'' Rory asks her

''just wondering.'' Lorelai says

''oh so are you sure that you can't come you can just push the baby in the stroller?'' Rory asks her

''no sweetie I'm positive I can't come she was just born like a week ago she's still too little to be take out of the house and I don't want her to catch anything and get sick.'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok ok.'' Rory says

''so how she doing?'' Rory asks her

''well she's doing great hun.'' Lorelai tell's her and look's down and smiles at the baby whose looking up at her.

''she's so cute and such a good baby and likes to eat like her mommy.'' Rory says

''yea she does.'' Lorelai says and stroke's the baby's little hand

Rory's cell ring's

''it's Logan.'' Rory tell's her

''oh go ahead hun.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and get's up and goes to find a spot where she can get good cell reception by the front door.

''Hello?'' she says

''hey it's me just wanted to let you know that I'm just leaving the city now so I might be running a little late getting there.'' he tell's her

''aww man your going to be late that stink's okay well drive safe and I'll see you when you get here.'' she tell's him

''okay I love you.'' he tell's her

''love you too bye.'' she says and hang's up and walk's back over to the couch

''he's going to be late.'' Rory tell's her mom

''aww I'm sorry hunnie.'' Lorelai says while putting the baby gently on her shoulder to burp her

''it's fine he needed the sleep.'' Rory tell's her

the baby gives Rory a little smile.

''hey sweetie baby.'' Rory says and kisses her sister's cheek

''what she give you a smile?'' Lorelai asks her

''she did yea.'' Rory tell's her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

30 minute's later Logan get's to the hollow and pull's into Rory's driveway and honk's.

''that's Logan.'' Rory says

''ok go go have fun hun.'' Lorelai tell's her and kisses her cheek

''okay we will.'' Rory tell's her and get's up and goes outside

Lorelai take's the baby upstair's and lay's down on the bed and hold's her on her chest and rub's her back and closes her eye's for a bit while the baby sleeps.

Outside Rory goes over to Logan

''Hey!'' he says and hold's and kisses her

''hey you ready?'' she asks him

''yea let's go I'm excited so see this Hay Bale Maze.'' he tell's her

''yea me too.'' she says and hold's his hand as they walk to the center of town.

When they get to the maze

''Wow look at that!'' Logan says

''I know it's insane!'' Rory says

They wait in line to get into the Maze

''ok here we go.'' Rory says

''great which way do you want to go?'' Logan asks her

''um let's go um right!'' she says

''okay you lead the way.'' he says

Rory lead's him to the right into the maze.

a few minute's later.

''hey come here.'' Logan says

''what?'' she asks him

''what don't you come here and find out.'' he says and pushes her against the hay bale wall and kisses her passionatly.

''mmm Logan we can't do this here.'' she moan's into his mouth and tell's him

''well duh I know that but.'' he says and goes to reach for something in his pocket.

''Look... I love you Rory you mean the world to me, and I want you to come to California with me.'' he tell's her

''Oh Logan.'' she says

''But not just as my girlfriend, which is why I'm here. I'm here to ask you...'' he says and get's down on one knee

''Rory Gilmore will you Marry me?'' he asks her

Rory gasps ''Oh Logan.'' she look's at the ring and run's her finger's through his hair and think's about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan look's up at her smiling ''Rory?'' he says to snap her out of it

Rory jump's ''huh?'' she asks

''so will you marry me sweetie?'' he asks her

Rory smiles and nod's ''Yes Logan yes yes I will marry you!'' she tell's him and let's him stand up and wrap's her arm's around his neck and kisses him deeply.

after they are done kissing Logan finally get's to slip the ring on her finger.

Rory look's at it ''it's beautiful Logan.'' she tell's him

''good.'' he says

They walk through the rest of the maze together then walk back to the house and go inside and sit on the couch together and kiss until Lorelai wake's up and comes downstair's

''hey whoa wow am I interupting something here is something going on here that I should know about?'' Lorelai asks them

''Logan just proposed to me and I said yes!'' Rory tell's her and show's her the ring

''well wow congradulation's that's great you guy's!'' she tell's them

''thank you that mean's so much to us Lorelai.'' Logan says

''yea thank's Mom.'' Rory says

Lorelai just kisses her cheek happily and emotionally then get's up and goes into the kitchen to make herself a cup with her new 1 cup of coffee maker from Luke.

''so are you happy?'' Logan asks Rory

''yea I'm really happy.'' she tell's him and kisses him

''good.'' he says and lays his forehead against hers

Lorelai see's them and smiles and goes back upstair's to check on the baby. 


End file.
